Express Balita tops the ratings game; Janella in Wonderland debuts in primetime of IBC
January 7, 2014 The first-ever fantasy series Janella in Wonderland is IBC-13's first offering of 2014. It stars Janella Salvador. The pilot episode of Janella in Wonderland which is started the fantaserye craze of IBC, aired on January 6, 2014. It posed a high 31.1% rating nationwide compared to their fantaseryes battled are Honesto (29.0%) and Adarna (12.0%), based on Kantar Media/TNS. Let's see in the coming days if Janella in Wonderland will soar high in the ratings game. The fantasy series is shown Mondays-Fridays at 7:45pm and replays every Sunday morning on IBC-13. On the other hand, Express Balita airs from 6:30 p.m. to 7:45 p.m. It is the network's high-rating primetime newscast anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. It posted a 30.6% rating, compared to their rivals are ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (25.1%) and GMA's 24 Oras (14.0%). 'January 6, 2014 (MONDAY)' #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 31.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 30.6% #''Honesto'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.0% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.1% #''Got to Believe'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.7% #''Annaliza'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.8% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Maria Mercedes'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 14.0% #''Viva Box Office: Bituing Walang Ningning'' (IBC) - 13.7% #''Kapuso Primetime Cinema: Diary of A Wimpy Kid'' (GMA) - 12.2% #''Galema: Anak ni Zuma'' / Princess Hours (ABS-CBN) - 12.1% #''Adarna'' (GMA) - 12.0% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.4% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) / Winx Club (IBC) - 10.5% #''Minute to Win It'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.0% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC) - 9.9% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Mr. Suave'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.7% #''Whan A Man Falls In Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.5% #''Princesa ng Buhay Ko'' (GMA) - 9.2% #''Frijolito'' (IBC) - 9.1% #''Love Keeps Going'' (IBC) - 8.8% #''Villa Quintana'' (GMA) - 8.7% #''Bistado'' (ABS-CBN) / Magkano Ba Ang Pag-Ibig (GMA) - 8.6% #''The Ryzza Mae Show'' (GMA) - 8.4% ''06 January 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA-7 vs, IBC-13 and TV5 (''Source: Kantar Media / TNS) :Kape’t Pandasal (0.1%) / Sports Unlimited (Replay) (0.3%) vs. Legal Forum (0.2%) vs. Aha (Replay) (0.9%) vs. The Gospel of the Kingdom (0.5%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (2.9%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.4%) vs. Happy Morning Yehey (1.8%) :Kris TV (4.4%) vs. Detective Conan (5.0%) / Pokemon (7.1%) vs. Joey & Teysi (3.4%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (5.6%) :Ultraman Mebius (4.0%) vs. Doraemon (8.0%) vs. Ghost Fighter (1.4%) :Kuroko’s Basketball (4.7%) vs. Bleach (6.9%) vs. Kirarin (7.8%) :Naruto Shippuuden (6.0%) vs. Flame of Recca (6.8%) vs. Cyborg Kurochan (7.6%) :Crazy Love (7.3%) vs. Shaman King (7.0%) / Kusina Master Sikreto Ng Experto (4.7%) vs. Winx Club (10.5%) :Minute To Win It (10.0%) vs. Tunay Na Buhay (6.9%) vs. Showbiz Star (5.4%) :Be Careful With My Heart (17.2%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.4%) vs. TODAS Kids (6.4%) :It’s Showtime (11.4%) vs. Eat… Bulaga! (10.5%) vs. Lunch Break (9.9%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters ‘Mr. Suave’ (9.7%) vs. Kapinoy Cinema: Bugbog Sarado (7.8%) vs. Villa Quintana (8.7%) :Galema Anak Ni Zuma (12.1%) vs. Magkano Ba Ang Pag-Ibig? (8.6%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (9.1%) :Bistado (8.6%) / Princess Hours (12.1%) vs. GMA Blockbusters: Say That You Love Me (7.4%) vs. Love Keeps Going (8.8%) :Annaliza (22.8%) vs. Prinsesa Ng Buhay Ko (9.2%) vs. Noli Me Tangere (1.7%) :Express Balita (30.6%) vs. TV Patrol (25.1%) vs. 24 Oras (14.0%) vs. Aksyon (3.4%) / Lets Ask Pilipinas (3.9%) :Janella in Wonderland (31.1%) vs. Honesto (29.0%) vs. Adarna (12.0%) vs. Madam Chairman (3.9%) :Got to Believe (24.7%) / Maria Mercedes (15.4%) vs. Kapuso Primetime Cinema: Diary of A Wimpy Kid (12.2%) vs. Viva Box Office: Bituing Walang Ningning (13.7%) vs. Monday Night Blockbusters (3.6%) :When A Man Falls In Love (9.5%) vs. A 100-Year Legacy (6.8%) vs. Glory Jane (3.5%) vs. Demolition Job (1.3% / Pilipinas News (0.8%) :Bandila (4.3%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (4.3%) vs. vs. News Team 13 (3.1%) vs. Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (0.5%) :O Shopping (1.0%) vs. I-Witness The GMA Documentaries (3.2%) / Tim Yap Show (1.3%) vs. Report Kay Boss! (2.3%) . Home Shopping Network (0.1%) / The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (0.6%)